Ginny's story
by silly221
Summary: Ever wondered what was playing through Ginny's mind whilst Harry is away?


Ginny's story

Every day the pain got harder, the gap in my heart got larger, and I started to believe I would never see him again. Harry Potter had always been famous, the boy who lived, the boy I loved. I think it would have been much easier to cope with if I had the chance to say goodbye, but as always everybody's lives were at risk. I couldn't help but wish I had a simple life, I loved the most wanted boy in the whole Wizarding world, and my brother was on the run with him. Voldemort had ripped our family apart, in George's case, literally. We all longed to know that our friends and family were safe but none of could be sure.

Every day I woke up hoping to hear good news, I don't know who I was kidding. What was I expecting? He couldn't exactly send me a letter telling me how he was. I was being foolish, the only news I would hear would be bad news, and I certainly didn't want that. Christmas was tough, mum set to work knitting us our presents, she even made jumpers for Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was so upsetting seeing her leave them under the tree in the hope that they would visit, I don't think she really thought they would, but mum never liked anybody to feel left out, especially at Christmas. We tried our hardest to smile though, we were a family of fighters so this was no time to give up.

"To family near and far." Dad toasted, we all repeated him and drank our drinks silently, the house seemed quiet. Fred and George weren't joking and laughing, Bill and Fleur had decided to spend Christmas at shell cottage, and we still hadn't heard from Percy. We were used to Charlie not being here but it seemed wrong that there were just 5 Weasleys in the house this Christmas.

School had been terrible, it was no longer Hogwarts. We were being forced to perform the cruciatus curse on other students who had earned detention, of course a lot of us refused and were forced to suffer the consequences. Neville had looked a mess when he came back from his detentions, the Carrows seemed to take extra pleasure from torturing him. Luna had been dragged away when we all returned from Christmas, it was terrible, they seemed to think that kidnapping her would punish her father for supporting Harry. We all worried about Luna but we knew that she was stronger than she let on, she would make friends with someone or something, even if nobody else knew it was there.

It got worse after that happened, everybody was petrified that they would be next. Neville caused the Carrows so much grief that they actually threatened his Gran, but she showed them that she was a hell of a lot more than just some old woman, Dawlish ended up in St Mungos and she is now on the run. I think her letter gave Neville the kick he needed, it was obvious she was proud that he was finally following in his parents footsteps. We were still being tortured though, and when mum and dad found out they refused to let me go back, plus they were really coming down hard on 'blood traitors' as they called us. I was still in touch with Neville, I needed to make sure that everybody else in Dumbledore's Army were still doing OK.

It was a strange day when we heard about Harry and the others breaking into Gringotts, I didn't think it were possible, and yet when Harry was concerned it wouldn't have surprised me if it were true. When I spoke to Neville we thought that it must be true, a rumour like that couldn't have been started without being provoked. I had a feeling that Harry would return to Hogwarts at some point, there was too much there for him not to. I felt nervous when I began to think of Harry being back in the castle, he wouldn't stand a chance against all of those dementors and the Carrows.

So you can understand my horror the day I noticed my Galleon change, Fred, George and I all met up with Lee Jordan and apparated directly into Aberforth's pub.

"Sorry Aberforth, it seems we are needed in the castle." I said, he didn't seem happy.

"Should I be expecting anybody else tonight? I would like to sleep at some point!" He said in a very annoyed voice.

"I don't know, sorry!" I said and he nodded and left us alone in the room, the portrait of Ariana swung open and we stepped into the tunnel and started the long walk towards the hide out. I dreaded to think what I would find when I reached the other side, would Harry be injured or hurt, would he be ready to sacrifice himself to reach the desired result? It wouldn't surprise me if that's why he was here, as bate for Voldemort. We reached the entrance and as we climbed through the hole I saw him stood at the other side of the room. I wanted to run over and hug him, to kiss him and hold him close, but even I knew that was a bad idea. Not only were we in front of so many people, but it seemed that Harry was on a mission. Instead I just smiled, he noticed this and stared at me for a few seconds, I hadn't even noticed that people around me were speaking.

Once we were securely into the room of requirement I noticed Cho Chang walking in through the hole, she too smiled at Harry and I felt a pang of jealousy. She had once been Harry's girlfriend, his first love, how could I fight with that? He didn't seem to stare at her though, I felt silly, but that made me happy. I was ready to fight for him, both him physically and his heart.


End file.
